


Late Night Talk

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: Moon Taeil really missed his cute boyfriend





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. I feel like I need to save winil. And as English ain't my first language, I guess you will find out so many errors. So I'm sorry

Taeil sighed after closing the door behind him. He dragged his feet towards the kitchen as he fellt something wrong with his throat. Thirsty, of course. He'd been so busy since this morning in his music studio finishing his song until he forgot to drink. Oh, not to mention he missed lunch time as he threw all his concentration to the music sheets on his desk.

New music company asked him to compose new song for their new singer a week ago. Well, usually he composed and wrote a song because that's his passion as a musician. But now, he's more like a person who would choose money over passion. Not completely, though. But still, at this time ... money was more important. He needed to stay alive ...and eat ...and drink ...and buy something.

Maybe that's why he looked so serious and a bit depressed lately. 

He turned his head as he heard something from his room. He placed his glass back to the counter and walked slowly towards his room. He heard that voice again through the doorframe. Someone was whimpering in there.

Quietly he opened the door and found Sicheng sleeping on his bed. The younger's face looked slightly frightened as if he had bad dream in his sleep. Taeil approached Sicheng, carefully climbing up onto his bed and filing the empty spot behind Sicheng.

 

"Hey," Taeil whispered, stroking Sicheng's dark hair and rubbing his arm softly to wake him up.

 

Sicheng suddenly jolted a little that made Taeil shocked. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay," Taeil tried to comfort the younger who looked so scarced once he opened his eyes. 

 

Sicheng turned his head to Taeil and immediately rolled over to face the older. He sneaked his hand on Taeil's waist and pulled himself closer to him. 

 

"Hyung ..."

 

Sicheng buried his face into Taeil's chest, trying to calm himself. 

 

"What's going on? Had a bad dream?" Taeil wrapped Sicheng's skinny figure and restinrested his chin on top of his head. He felt Sicheng shaking his head against his chest. 

 

There's no answer from Sicheng and Taeil knew it already. 

 

It's a yes. Sicheng had bad dream.

 

"When did you come here?" Taeil changed the topic as he played some strand of Sicheng hair. 

Sicheng needed five seconds to pull his face away from Taeil chest a little and answered.

 

"Two days ago."

 

Taeil quietly felt guilty. He didn't know Sicheng came to his apartment at all because he spent a whole week in his studio. 

 

"I'm sorry." Taeil pulled Sicheng back into his chest and hugged him tightly. Their position looked a bit awkward since Taeil was shorter than Sicheng. But ...at least Sicheng's position was a little lower so Taeil could hug him comfortably. 

 

"You didn't do anything wrong though." Sicheng muffled against Taeil's chest.

 

Taeil chose to stay silent and keep stroking Sicheng's hair. He let his guilt grow even deeper that he blamed himself for letting Sicheng stay alone in his apartment for two days. 

 

If only he didn't force himself to focus on his work too hard ... If only he could go home at least for couple hours to see his apartment ... 

 

"So, what about your song? Have you finished it?" Now Sicheng completely pulled him away from Taeil's hug and back to his previous spot, pulling the blanket up to his neck and looking at the older with those innocent and sparkly eyes.

 

"Almost done. Just need some edits here and there. Maybe two more days it'd be done." 

 

Sicheng only smiled and exhaled softly before closing his eyes.

 

"You haven't told me about your bad dream." 

 

Now, it's Taeil's turn to shift closer to Sicheng. He sneaked his hand under Sicheng's neck and volunteered his arm to be a pillow. Funny enough as Sicheng didn't move from his current position. The younger was still lying on his back and covered by the blanket.

 

"That's nothing. Just random unknown dream that I can't remember what it was. Maybe it's because I missed you so much that's why I-"

 

Sicheng couldn't finish his words because Taeil just locked his lips with his. He could only widen his eyes on Taeil's sudden action. Or sudden sweet action, to be exact.

 

Taeil shifted a bit so he could pressed his lips against Sicheng's properly and stayed like that for about ten seconds before biting Sicheng's lower lips slowly and sweetly. Sicheng naturally moved his hand and clenched the sleeve of Taeil's shirt. 

 

They kissed for couple minutes before Taeil broke the kiss and stared at Sicheng with that unreadable look.

 

"Actually I wanted to ask you about your college, but I guess it's not the right time. You look so sleepy." Taeil ran his index finger through Sicheng's temple softly and moved on Sicheng's eyelashes before stroking Sicheng's cheek. 

 

"I can tell you everything right now." Suddenly Sicheng looked so excited and was about to get up if Taeil didn't hold him.

 

"You can tell me anything tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep now. Okay?" 

 

"But you said you still have to finish your song."

 

Taeil looked so amused seeing Sicheng's confused face. He adored those puppy eyes so much. Maybe that's the reason why sometimes he doubted that Sicheng wasn't a 20 years old guy. He had known him for five years, but still, he couldn't tell if Sicheng was a grown man or a kid. 

 

"I still have a lot of time to finish it. But I can't miss the time where I should let myself to only focus on you," Taeil spoke, staring down at Sicheng seriously. 

 

Sicheng snorted and gave a light punch on Taeil's arm. He then pushed the older's chest and pulled the blanket up until the top of his head. He's blushing. 

 

"What? I'm saying the truth though. You went here to meet me, right? But you saw no one in here but still decided to stay for a while. I feel bad, Sicheng. Why didn't you call me so I could go home? Did you have another bad dream last night? Why-"

 

Sicheng threw his blanket away towards Taeil's face and laughed.

 

"You said we can talk everything tomorrow. Why are you nagging at me now? You look so sleepy too, hyung. So, can we go to sleep, by the way? My head almost exoloded this morning because of the weekly test and Jaehyun almost made me fall off the stairs because he's too excited telling me about his new turtle. And I moved  here to hide from him," Sicheng protested.

 

Taeil lost. Sicheng won.

 

"Spoon me," Sicheng asked cutely as shifted and brought his back against Taeil's chest. 

 

Without saying anything, Taeil wrapped Sicheng tightly and burried his nose into his hair. 

 

"But...hyung. Have you eaten?" 

 

Taeil heard Sicheng's voice again as he's dozing off.


End file.
